34 dias sem ela
by Kalakuka
Summary: Já faziam 33 dias que estava ali, sozinho, sem ela, apenas com minha imaginação me pregando truques, considerando que às vezes a ouvia chamando. "Sasuke-kun..."


**34 Dias sem ela**

Introdução

781 horas. Vi um singelo prato com arroz sendo empurrado do lado de fora pela única fenda do lugar - embutida na porta - como todos os outros dias. Poderia ser uma rota de fuga, isso se não tivesse apenas seus 4cm. Bom, bem que poderia arranjar um jeito de sair dali, mas se isso acontecesse, correria o risco de nunca mais vê-la. Já fazia 33 dias que estava ali, sozinho, sem ela, apenas com minha imaginação me pregando truques, considerando as vezes que ouvia a chamando.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Lá vamos nós de novo... Não deve estar entendendo xongas, certo? Bem, vamos pelo começo. Explicarei a maneira – um tanto quanto irônica - de como vim parar nesta merda de saleta branca e (tenho que admitir) enlouquecedora. Mas essa característica só é justificada pela falta dela... Sim, a falta da presença dela, aquele sorriso convencido, a risada estridente – mesmo que essa só ocorresse comigo ou o Dobe, e quando ninguém mais estivesse por perto -. De qualquer forma, eis a calúnia.

Chap 1

_ Tudo bem, eu juro nunca mais encho o pote de uísque num bar cheio de marmanjos olhando pra mim de um jeito estranho. Mas onde diabos eu estou? E que puta ressaca... Ai minha cabeça..._

Eu, num breu, com as mãos amarradas atrás da cadeira que eu estava sentado e um cheiro de podre insuportável. Primeira reação: _Fodeu._ Perfeitamente compreensível. Mas eu não perco a cabeça fácil. Segunda reação:

-DÁ PRA ACABAR COM ESSA PUTARIA LOGO QUE EU QUERO IR PRA CASA PRA TOMAR A MERDA DE UM ENGOV ?

Tá bom, seja quem fosse que me prendeu ali, se borrou todo. Ou no mínimo se surpreendeu com a reação inesperada. Aposto que esperava um "Oh Deus, aonde eu estou? Quem foram os malvados que me prenderam aqui?". Mas não com Uchiha Sasuke. De jeito nenhum que eu ia dar esse mole pra quem me sequestrou.

Silêncio. Essa foi a resposta do desgraçado. Eu realmente estava começando a ficar irritado. Mas não me descontrolei, pelo contrário, abaixei o tom de voz.

-Acende uma luz que eu já estou perdendo a paciência.

Dessa vez, teve resposta.

-Uchiha, você não está em condições de se pronunciar.

As luzes acenderam. Meus olhos ardiam, pisquei algumas vezes para ver se melhorava, mas nada. Minha visão era turva, contudo, conseguia identificar superfície reluzente na minha frente, o que piorava a minha dor nos olhos. Através disso, avistei uma silhueta na minha frente. O lugar era claro, muito claro. E o cheiro de podre remanescia.

_ Um açougue?_

Exatamente. A minha visão foi aos poucos se restabelecendo. Tinha vários tipos de carne em tudo quanto é lugar. O tal cheiro vinha de algumas caixas de papelão no fundo da sala. Realmente não queria saber o que tem dentro. Ao meu redor, haviam bancadas espalhadas aleatoriamente, algumas sujas com sangue, outras com facas. O lugar estava uma bagunça, os azulejos das paredes eram brancos, e os do chão mal se viam por causa da sujeira. Estava com uma ânsia de vômito, e aquele ambiente contribuía pra isso. Na minha frente, uma mesa de alumínio soldada ao chão. Do outro lado da mesa, tinha um homem usando um colete com uma regata suja por baixo e bermudas, possuía cabelos brancos e uma máscara que escondia praticamente todo o seu rosto, a não ser pelo seu olho direito, enquanto o esquerdo era tampado pelo cabelo. O tal cara estava de pernas cruzadas e parecia olhar pra mesa. Quando fui me dar conta, tinha um negócio gelado rente à minha têmpora esquerda. Um "click" foi ouvido. _Merda._ Nem precisava desviar o olhar pra ver o que era. Uma pistola automática, provavelmente uma 9mm. Um armário estava apontando a arma pra minha testa. Sim, um **armário**. O cara devia ter o que? Uns 2,10? E ele era maior ainda para os lados! Como um ser humano desse existe? Esse deve estar amicíssimo do povo lá do Guinness.

-E então Sasuke, vai cooperar conosco? - Essa voz era diferente do escroto lá do escuro. E dessa vez veio do cabelos brancos. Deduzo eu que o "escroto" era o ser _mignon_ ser ao meu lado, já que não havia ninguém mais naquela bosta de lugar. O fulano na minha frente direcionou o olhar pra mim. Era um coroa, parecia ter seus 40 anos ou mais. Tinha um olhar sereno e – apesar da máscara – dava para ver um sorriso estampado no rosto. Enquanto a simpatia do meu lado (que eu observava com o canto dos olhos, sem me mover), era ruivo e usava uma roupa suja – que por sinal, mesmo sendo EXGGGG(...) não conseguia cobrir o corpitchio todo da criatura, e ficava com algumas partes expostas, tipo pulsos e tornozelos - e era constituído por uma blusa de manga comprida preta e uma calça jeans beje com alguns bolsos. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi a tatuagem no seu pulso. Um número de série, tipo aqueles que os nazistas tatuavam nos judeus.

-Chouji, não seja mal-educado na frente do nosso mais novo futuro iniciado. - O brutamontes tirou a arma da minha cabeça e a guardou no bolso.

_ Peraí, ele disse "iniciado"? Tá, se eu tava confuso antes, agora eu sou Papai Noel. _

Percebendo a minha cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, o velhote começou a explicar. Suspirou, se ajeitou na cadeira e se pronunciou.

-Sou Hatake Kakashi, prazer – o sorriso se alargou – E meu companheiro se chama Akimichi Chouji, como pode ter notado – apontou para o brutamontes que apenas acenou com a cabeça - Vou ser objetivo. - desmanchou o sorriso e me fitou sério – Precisamos de você.

Ta bom, se eles queriam me apavorar conseguiram. Por mais que eu não quisesse, minha mente ero tomou conta de mim. Recebo muitas cantadas, tanto de mulheres (eu aproveito bastante dessas, tenho fama de galinha no quartel e em outros lugares) quanto de homens. Tenho 1,80, olhos ônix, cabelos negros azulados e muito gostoso (sou orgulhoso sim, mas não narcisista, é apenas a verdade. Pergunte pra qualquer um) E se... Um velho tarado ok, eu me livrava dele fácil. Mas o grandalhão...

-Nós precisamos que se junte a nós e à nossa... - pareceu procurar palavras – companhia. - sorriu. Ufa, pelo menos vou continuar intacto, graças Kami-Sama.

Olhei pro chão durante um momento.

-Porque você acha que eu aceitaria? - Eu dei um sorriso cínico. O Hatake ficou quieto, só me fitou indiferente. Parecia que ele já esperava por isso.

O troglodita se pôs em posição e parecia que iria avançar em mim, mas foi impedido por um gesto de mão do tal Kakashi. Um cachorrinho e o adestrador. _Que patético._

-Temos informações sobre seu irmão.

Gelei. Quem eram aqueles caras e como eles sabiam do meu irmão? Desde o incêndio, o desastre que matou toda a minha família, ele era dado como morto. A fuga dele era segredo de Estado, já que foi ele que provocou o incêndio, e é conhecido como procurado por organizações famosas, como FBI e CIA, considerado como terrorista. Engraçado, não? Eu e minha mãe somos os únicos sobreviventes reconhecidos. Foi em uma véspera de Natal.

Eu tinha oito anos, e meu irmão 17. Naquela época... naquela época, meu irmão era o centro das atenções, o orgulho da família. Eu também tinha minhas conquistas, mas minha okaa-san era a única pessoa que reconhecia meu potencial. Meu outou-san mal sabia que eu existia. Minha mãe dizia que não, que meu pai me amava tanto quanto amava Itachi. Eu sabia que isso não era verdade, mas mesmo assim, amava meu nii-san com todas as minhas forças. Me sentia seguro toda vez que estava com ele. Ele seria o próximo presidente da empresa do outou-san. Fiquei muito feliz com isso. Nossa empresa era reconhecida internacionalmente. Uchiha's Company. Esse legado nos levou ao extremo: paparazzi, fama, dinheiro. Acho eu que o meu rebelde irmão (sim, rebelde. Ninguém conhecia esse lado do nii-san, nem mesmo a okaa-san) enlouqueceu com toda essa atenção e surtou. É muito para uma pessoa só, eu acho.

Enfim, minha mãe é que comanda a empresa hoje em dia. Esse negócio de administração não é pra mim. Ela mora em Nova York, aonde fica a sede da empresa. E eu sirvo como almirante da Marinha pela minha terra natal, Japão. Recentemente, estava na Califórnia, tinha acabado de visitar minha okaa-san e estava a passeio. Quando foi parar num boteco qualquer, fugindo das fãs. Não me perguntem, mas sim, eu tenho um fã clube. Talvez seja porque a revista _Rolling Stones_me elegeucomo homem mais sexy do mundo 2 vezes consecutivas, e estou confiante de ganhar esse ano também. Não que eu me importe.

Mesmo depois de 12 anos desde o acidente, ainda tem os paparazzi, dinheiro - herdado e ganho – e a fama. Mas agora tem as mulheres. Tá, eu admito, já devo ter pego metade desse fã-clube. Mas eu simplesmente fico **puto** quando essas malucas ficam correndo atrás de mim com cartazes enormes gritando "quer casar comigo?" ou "gostoso, você fica melhor na minha cama!". Bando de desocupadas. Tudo bem que eu já estou acostumado com essa atenção pública toda, já que nunca tive por parte da minha família, mas mesmo assim... Porquê elas não ficam com amnésia depois de uma noite comigo? Que droga. Mas a vida é injusta. Retomando, eu entrei nesse boteco e sem pensar duas vezes. Pensei em pedir algo forte. Mandei logo um uísque. Não tava a fim de me aborrecer. O bar era escuro, com luzes fracas vermelhas. Tinha 22 anos, então sem problemas. Dei uma olhada em volta, e nada de mulheres, _Que estranho... _Não liguei muito. Não lembro de mais nada depois da terceira dose. Só de ter acordado nesse lugar nojento.

Kakashi ficou me encarando sério, e eu paralisado.

-Sabemos que você não tem pra onde correr Sasuke. E queremos te ajudar, se cooperar conosco.

Mas que droga. Além de tudo, eles também sabiam que o governo e suas organizações são uma boa merda. Cacete! 12 anos e nem sombra do desgraçado. Não era a toa que aquele moleque tinha dom pra negócios. Ele planeja cada movimento, dele e da concorrência. O que na ocasião, era o governo dos E.U.A., Japão e mais alguns. Estava ficando louco com essa procura sem resultados, **louco**. Fiz uma cara pensativa, olhei pro chão, passei as mãos no cabelos. _Sabemos que você não tem pra onde correr_. Aquilo ficava ecoando na minha cabeça. Bom, eu não tinha nada a perder. Mesmo se aquilo fosse um tipo de golpe, eu não colocaria risco a empresa, porque era liderada pela okaa-san. E nem à própria okaa-san, já que era protegida politicamente. Mas uma vez, nada a perder. E eu faria de tudo pra fazer o miserável pagar pelo o que fez.

-Quando começo? - perguntei fazendo uma expressão impaciente.

Kakashi olhou pra Chouji, que vi sorrir pela primeira vez. Então o coroa se dirigiu à mim, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Seja bem vindo. - Hatake se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu levantei e apertei-a. Levei um susto quando ele me puxou e disse perto da minha orelha, em um tom baixo, quase inaudível:

-Daqui não tem volta. Espero que não se arrependa. - deu as costas e saiu por um portão que se situava atrás de mim. Eu o olhei confuso.

-Não esquenta, ele parece ser malvado, mas só é um velho com tara por livrinhos pornôs. - disse Chouji, com um tom gentil e um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. _É, e você parece ser um monstro prestes à dar estraçalhar qualquer um a qualquer hora, mas vejo que é só um grandalhão com coração mole. _Me afastei de meus devaneios e o retribuí com um meio sorriso. Eu mal sabia que estava prestes a viver a maior aventura de minha vida.


End file.
